


Hell Never Sleeps

by girly_fanatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girly_fanatic/pseuds/girly_fanatic





	Hell Never Sleeps

Though the memories still torment  
his every waking hour  
There are times, in dreams, when he willingly returns   
to that pit of despair.

And with a glint in his eye that betrays the joy  
he could never admit  
He picks up his blade and once more  
conducts a symphony of pain and agony.

The conscious presence of his humanity  
buries these desires when confronted  
with the harsh light of day.

But in the dark, in the emptiness  
they gleefully come out to play.

Each time he carves a new note  
into his masterpiece of pain  
the pride that swells from his broken soul  
cannot be touched by his human shame.

He doesn't even realize  
what darkness remains within  
as it flees from the light when he opens his eyes.

But when he sleeps, when he cuts,  
when he revels in the blood and the tears  
of every soul damned to his rack  
The part of him that never wanted to leave hell  
Goes back.


End file.
